The Purple One: Complete Series
Day 1 Hi, I am Red, one day I was playing Minecraft, sure things were fine at first, but then I saw a purple figure, it came up to me and everything starting going static, everything was spinning around, I ran away, but no matter where I went, it was still there, it then came up to me and killed me, my game also crashed. Day 2 I went back on the world, but all the textures were the appearance of it, I looked at my inventory, all the names were changed to ”The Purple One“ and I was really scared, I saw dead bodies right in front of me, in Minecraft and real life. Day 3 The screen got distorted when I got back on the world, I tried running, but the more I ran, the more static it became, and the more The Purple One gets close to me, the more the screen distorts, I saw blood everywhere, I ran to my house, I went to bed, but then I saw that The Purple One is placing his hands on me, and I want to leave the bed, but I am curious to see what happens next, something weird happened, the screen focused on his face with bloody, sharp teeth, he bite into me and I died. Day 4 When I went back on, I heard him say “You’re mine now, hehehehehe,” I was so scared of what he said, he pulled my arm as we went somewhere, it was his kingdom, he made me his servant, now I am suffering this in real life too, if someone is there, please, save me. Day 5 I was entertaining The Purple One, but then, A cute boy named Jake came, he stabbed a sword into the heart of The Purple One, the place was falling apart, Jake grabbed my hand and took me back to my house, and then ever since, me and Jake have become a thing. Things you should know * Red is a girl. * The Purple One is PurpleTheUnicorn * Jake is The Purple One’s brother * The Purple One could be still alive The Purple One 2: The Origins *Purple is asleep* Purple: ZZZZZ Julie: Wake up sleepyhead, time for school! *Purple eats cereal and goes to school* *the bully gang arrived* Bully 1: Oh lookie Bully 2: It’s your Bully 3: Homework! Bully 1: He Bully 2: He Bully 3: He *Bully 1 takes Purple‘s homework* Jake: Hey, not cool! Red: Yeah, stupid bullies! *Bully 1 tries to light it on fire but accidentaly throws it at Purple instead and it burns him* Purple: AHHHHHH Jake: OMG *calls 911* Red: AHHHH, PURPLE!!!! *later at the funeral* Julie: He was a great son... Jake: And the awesomest brother I could ever ask for... Red: He was one of my best friends... Bully 1: P-Purple, I-I’m sorry... Bully 2: Me t-too Bully 3: W-why did we h-have to bully him? *Purple gets burried* *One stormy and floody night* *the lightning strikes along with the sound of thunder* *Purple’s shadow shows up besides Red’s bed* Red: P-Purple, I-is t-that y-you???... To be continued Purple: This story Jake: Will continue in Purple, Jake, and Red: THE PURPLE ONE!!! The Purple One 3: The Purple Hunt Jake: Where is Purple? Red: I don’t know *Arrows hit Red* Red: Ow Jake: You ok? *The room collapses and they run* *Thousands of creepers appear* Jake and Red: Uh oh *Later, they finish off the creepers* Red: Phew, that took a breath out of me Jake: Me too *Zombies, skeletons, and creepers appear* Jake and Red: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME *Jake slashes some zombies and Red slashes some skeletons and creepers and they are done with the fight* Jake and Red: Phew *Jake and Red wipe sweat off their forehead* *Purple walks by while Jake and Red hide* Jake: I-its him Red: We must help him Jake: We can, see that heart? Red: Yeah? Jake: If we destroy that heart, we can bring Purple back to normal Jake and Red: Lets do this! To be continued Purple: This pasta Jake: Will continue Red: In Purple, Jake, and Red: THE PURPLE ONE 4: THE RESCUE!!! The Purple One 4: The Rescue Jake: We need to break that heart to save him Red: *nods* Jake: *nods back* Purple: STOP, I WONT LET YOU DESTROY THAT HEART *Lava appear breaking blocks making it parkour* Jake: RED, WATCH OUT, AN ARROW! *Red dodges* Red: Thanks for the heads up! Jake: No problem! *they break a little of the heart* Regular Purple: S-stop it, I don’t deserved to be saved, not after what I have done to you! Jake and Red: We forgive you! *Purple is about to break the heart when* Purple: NO, NEVER!!! Julie: YES, FOR MY SOOOON!!!!!! *Julie breaks the heart* Purple: Ughhhh my head hurts... Jake: Purple, Red, Julie, come on! This place is going to get destroyed! *They all barely escaped but made it* Purple: I-I’m Sorry.. Red, Julie, and Jake: It’s ok, we forgive you! *Red, Julie, Jake, and Purple hug each other* Category:The Purple One Series Category:Series